


until dawn

by Lullabille



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Guimauve, M/M, talking about teddy bear
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabille/pseuds/Lullabille
Summary: juste une discussion tournant autour d'ours en peluche.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ce petit quelque chose se situerait sûrement dans un univers alternatif, j'y ai pas vraiment pensé.

James trouva Sam assit sur le perron de leur bicoque, la tête entre les mains, les coudes reposant sur ses cuisses. On aurait pu le prendre pour une statue si seulement ses épaules ne se mouvaient pas au rythme de ses respirations. James s'était réveillé lorsque voulant le prendre dans ses bras, ils s'étaient refermés dans le vide. Il n'avait pas paniqué comme la première fois. Non, pour le coup il avait simplement étouffer un bâillement dans son poing et s'était levé. il avait quitté leur chambre en traînant les pieds et la main dans les cheveux. Dans le salon, il avait prit le plaid qui servait à leurs invités occasionnels. puis il l'avait rejoint. Il resta un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée avant de le rejoindre. Il n'était pas doué dans ce genre de situation. Mais s'il y avait un chose qu'ils avaient constaté tous les deux c'était qu'avec le temps sa présence avait un effet apaisant sur lui.

\- Tu veux parler ? lui demanda t il.

\- Non.

\- D'accord.

Il s’assit simplement à côté de lui. Se drapant dans le plaid, il laissait le temps à Sam de décider ce qu'il voulait faire. Il leva la tête, son regard erra sur le ciel noir mais nuageux. Ils allaient avoir droit à temps maussade. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'étouffer un bâillement, cela eut au moins pour effet de faire tourner la tête de Sam dans sa direction. Il avait l'air sacrement fatigué mais le petit sourire en coin qu'il avait illuminait son visage. James écarta la partie du plaid entre Sam et lui pour permettre à ce dernier de le rejoindre.

\- Tu aurais dû rester au lit, murmura Sam.

\- Je dors pas très bien tout seul, répliqua doucement James.

\- Je suis ton ours en peluche ?

James renifla, tourna la tête vers son compagnon et lui mit un petit coup de nez suivit d’un baiser sur la tempe. Sam conforta sa place contre lui puis soupira.

\- Je devrais t’offrir un véritable ours en peluche.

\- Je t’ai déjà toi, avec ta musculature de…nounours, ton étreinte de… nounours…, ta pilos… j’arrête, j’arrête !

James s’était attaqué à Sam à coup de doigts dans les côtes le faisant glousser comme une dinde. Ça l’émerveillait toujours autant de voir un adulte rire comme un enfant, qui plus était grâce à lui. Le plaid glissa de leurs épaules et ce fut comme un temps mort pour qu’il s’arrête. Il regarda son Sam paraître moins triste et wow c’était comme s’il avait accompli un miracle. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Sam et l’attira contre lui.

\- Pour en revenir à ton futur ours, je le vois très bien avec un regard bleu vert ténébreux, ris pas je suis sur que c’est possible. Une fourrure brune super soyeuse, tu sais le genre qu’on aurait après un shampoing fait par des mains expertes. Si tu ris encore une fois je te jure que tu le verra jamais ce chef d’œuvre.

Sam s’essuya les yeux avec le coin du plaid et semblait se forcer à garder son calme. Une fois sûr de pouvoir continuer sans être interrompu, James reprit toujours aussi sérieux.

\- Il porterait un costume de motard parce que c’est la classe et sa manche gauche serait ornée d’une étoile blanche et...

Il sentit l’une des mains de Sam sur sa joue, qui lui fit tourner son visage dans sa direction. Il avala de travers sa salive quand il croisa son regard. Intense. Il allait le tuer.

\- …il aurait une paire d’ailes dans le dos de sa veste, souffla-t-il avant d’embrasser son compagnon.

James sentit le sourire de Sam s’élargir sous sa bouche ce qui le fit lui-même sourire. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et eut le plaisir de l’entendre souffler contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment puis ils reposèrent front contre front.

\- J’hésite entre Dixon et Norman pour le prénom, chuchota Sam.

James s’apprêtait à répondre mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche au lieu de mots fut un très long bâillement qui le laissa surpris lui-même. Sam le prit par la main et l’entraîna avec lui quand il se leva. James rattrapa le plaid qui glissait et le pris sous le bras. Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

\- On va aller se coucher et tout à l’heure tu vas t’occuper de me trouver ce nounours

\- Chef, oui, chef.

De retour dans leur lit, la tête de Sam trouva sa place sous le menton de James. Ce dernier le sentit se détendre dans ses bras. Il se contorsionna pour voir l’heure affichée sur leur réveil. Bon il lui restait assez de temps pour réfléchir où trouver une réplique d’ours collant à sa description. Interdiction de décevoir son Sam, quitte à enrôler Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> merci d'avoir lu. ♥


End file.
